Beyblades Generation X
by Pulse5
Summary: Hawke is the new generation of beybladers and has hit the title of Regional Champion. But he doens't have a team to compete in the World Champs. He'll have to find one quick... chapter three is here
1. Chapter One: Dragoon Attack!

_BEYBLADE_

**_Generation X_**

Episode 1: Dragoon Attack!

"Let it rip!" Hawke Takeshi was a junior Beyblader and one of the best at his school, _Kendo Junior High_. His best and only Beyblade, Dragoon Fighter, was the best known 'bit beast' at the school. A bit beast is the spirit of a Beyblade, and only true bladers could control them. Dragoon was a dragon bit beast, and he, had thought Hawke was worthy enough to control him. Hawke had been given Dragoon F from his grandfather, Tyson. Tyson was world champion three years in a row when he was Hawke's age, and now, it was Hawke's turn to fight.

"Let him have it Seaborg!" Tommy shouted. Hawke grinned. No way was he going to let an amateur Beyblader like Tommy to beat him. "Tidal Wave attack!" they had no beystadium, so bladers just battled on the dirt grounds of the school. A blue light emitted from Tommy's bit chip as a giant whale roared from it. Only those who believe in bit beasts are able to see one.

"That overgrown whale can't take on the power of Dragoon!" Hawke said, dodging the attacks Seaborg A2 was throwing at him. "Dragoon! Rise and show them true strength!" an electric blue sparked from Hawke's blade and Dragoon the dragon spirit emerged from the blade. It's fang-like claws gleamed brilliantly in the sun as it matched the power of Seaborg. The two blades collided and made a ripping sound, as if trying to tear each other apart-

"Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane Attack!" using the dust, Dragoon spun out fast and kicked up a dust storm, a storm that burned out the boundaries of the arena. Everyone stood back as Dragoon charged head-on for Seaborg.

"That's it!" Hawke grinned. After a great pounding, Tommy's beaten-up blue blade dropped to the ground, in two halves, while Dragoon stood spinning strongly.

"And the winner is Hawke," said the referee, who was Hawke's best friend, and a computer Beyblade freak. His name was J.P.

"Still on that laptop J.P?" asked Hawke.

"I'm trying to analyze your moves so that I can upgrade your Beyblade before the Regional Championships," J.P said, typing very fast. "you do want a better blade don't you?"

"Sure I do, but my grandpa Tyson will have all the necessary parts to fix up Dragoon, come on!" Hawke said, grabbing J.P by the arm.

"But… hey-" he was yanked right off the seat before he could say anymore. Back at Hawke's house, they fixed up a brand new Dragoon, with a totally new body.

"There," J.P said, scanning the new blade. "all done with some new paint as well."

"Cool," Hawke said, examining the blade. "what's it called, my new Dragoon?"

"Meet the brand new, all improved, _Dragoon Phantom_." J.P said, still typing. "With new functions such as my latest invention, the Magnacore, this will produce more strength, more power and more speed in battle. It can also help with balance and endurance, too."

"This is awesome J.P!"

"I know. I tested my new accessories on my own Beyblade, _Flash Leopard_." he replied.

"Do you want to battle to test it out?" asked Hawke.

"I see no harm in it," J.P said. "alright, let's battle."

"Yes!" Hawke grinned. "Three, two, one… let it…. RIP!" Dragoon Phantom and Flash Leopard hit the wooden floorboard at the same time and circled around each other for a while, the slammed into each other.

"Yes! The magnetic forces are repelling, it's working!" J.P grinned. "Flash Leopard! Fire Stream attack!"

"Not gonna work J.P! Dragoon! Phantom Tornado attack!" when a tornado and fire hit, it doesn't mix. The fire tornado was out of control.

"Dragoon, pull back, pull back!"

"Flash Leopard! Get out of there!" with a struggle, the two blades got free and lay on the boards, both out of spin.

"Well, that took a lot out of them both," Hawke said, picking up his blade.

"With some more adjustments, I can make Dragoon P without flaws…" J.P said, starting to type again. "and we can't afford flaws, with the Regional champs on the way."

_**One Week Later… Asian Regional Championships**_

"All right! This is big!" Hawke and J.P had just arrived at the Cannon Stadium, where Beybladers from all around the country was coming to compete in the biggest inter-continental championship-the Regional Tournament. The BBA (Beyblade Battle Association), was the host of this event, and every world champion team was sponsored by them. "Hey J.P, let's hit the change rooms!"

"You go ahead Hawke, I'm going to gather some more data on our opponents, I mean… people that are competing." J.P replied.

"Ok, but don't hold out too long, or you'll miss the tournament!" Hawke said, bolting off.

"Will do!" J.P said, and walked off with his laptop in a different direction.

When Hawke registered and went off to the park looking for a battle, a big one was going on. A green Beyblade had just been knocked sky-high by another blade.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hawke asked, pushing his way through.

"Elijah and his blade just got stumped." a boy said. "A pretty easy win for Orlando."

"Orlando?" Hawke asked. He pushed his way further in.

"And next time, stay outta my way, or I'll break your blade into nothing!" a tall, blonde-haired boy said. By his accent, Hawke could tell he was American.

"Hey, cut the kid a break!" Hawke growled.

"Huh?" Orlando turned to see who had spoken. He was clearly double Hawke's size, and a lot tougher than any blader around him. "Push off shrimp, don't butt into other people's business."

"Bullying _is _my business." Hawke said, stepping forward.

"Well, well, we've got ourselves a smart-mouth." Orlando said. "Care to take your issues in the bowl?" he grinned, sliding a ripcord into his launcher. Hawke just stared angrily into the bully's eyes. "I thought so. Too scared." Orlando pushed his way out of the crowd.

"Hey Orlando, I'll take my issues into the tournament!" Hawke cried after him.

"Good luck, you'll need it." he laughed and walked off. Hawke turned to Elijah.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, he really pummeled me. Me and Draciel stood no chance." Elijah replied.

"Draciel? Is that your bit beast?" Hawke asked.

"Yes, but, I'm no good. I don't deserve him."

"Don't say that. You blade with your heart, not power," Hawke grinned. "let's go all out in the tournament and meet each other in the finals!"

"Alright, deal! I'm Elijah,"

"So I heard," Hawke grinned. "name's Hawke."

"Well Hawke, let's go!"

"Right!"

"Beybladers from all around the country, ready your blades!" DJ Jazzman had just popped out from his commentary box. "This is gonna be a wild ride for you all!"

"Man, that Jazzman needs to lower his voice!" Hawke said, running up to J.P.

"Hey. I gathers some data on two new bladers! Some weirdo called Orlando and a kid called Elijah!" K.P said.

"Oh? What did you find out?" Hawke asked.

"Well, Orlando's Beyblade is called the _Hammer Shark_, and that's the name of his bit beast," J.P said. "and he's a tough one to beat,"

"So I heard… what about Elijah?" Hawke asked.

"Well, his bit beast and Beyblade is Draciel, a defenser blade. It has to power to concentrate all power on a defensive maneuver. His blade now is _Draciel Metal_." at that moment, Jazzman just finished commentating on the battle that had just took place.

"And Zeru wastes no time in taking out his opponent! His bit beast Dranzer is on a roll here!"

"Dranzer?" J.P exclaimed. "Searching…"

"Will Hawke Takeshi step up to the dish? Your battle is now getting started!" Jazzman shouted.

"Oh darn!" Hawke rushed from the grand stand and took is place in the dish.

"Let's take a look at Hawke's profile while he catches his breath!"

**Beyblader: **_Hawke_

**Beyblade:**

**Atk: **

**Def: **

**End: **

**Bit Beast: **_Dragoon_

**Attack:**_Phantom Hurricane_

"He's known for his top blading around the park, and with his powerful bit beast Dragoon, he's gonna be one tough one to beat!" Jazzman exclaimed. "And here's his opponent! Tyrone!"

**Beyblader: **_Tyrone_

**Beyblade:**

**Atk: **

**Def: **

**End: **

**Bit Beast: **_Energizer_

**Attack: **_Mercury's Power_

"Tyrone has had a lot of experience, and his bit beast Energizer takes no survivors!" Jazzman shouted. "So let's roll out the dish and light this candle!"

The Stadium floor opened to reveal a large circular dish with bars sticking out in different places of it.

"This dish we will be using today is the Deforestation Dish! With it's stumps sticking out everywhere, our bladers must navigate through the obstacles to battle one another!" Jazzman said.

"Well, we'll do our best, right Dragoon?" Hawke said.

"Ready bladers! Three, two… one… LET IT RIP!"

"Go Dragoon!"

"Energizer!"

"Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane attack!"

"Energizer, circle around and counter!"

"Oh no you don't…" Hawke avoided the counter attack and drove in for a full-on charge.

"Energizer, we've got him where we want him! Mercury's Power attack!" Tyrone cried. the gold Beyblade spun furiously, setting off a tornado of golden dust, which formed a sun above the stadium.

"Uh oh, Dragoon, Retreat! Retreat!" Hawke shouted.

"NOW!" Tyrone shouted. the gold sun dived down and headed straight for the Deforestation stadium, with Dragoon spinning in the middle…

"Dragoon! Phantom Barrier!" at the last moment, Dragoon whipped up a shield of wind that protected it from the explosion.

"My gosh!" Jazzman shouted. "Hawke has protected his blade from the clutches of Tyrone's Mercury's Power attack!"

"Now Tyrone," Hawke grinned. "it's a whole new game. Dragoon, Final attack!" Dragoon Phantom closed in for the final blow and threw Energizer out of the ring.

"And the winner is…. Hawke Takeshi!" Jazzman cried. "He'll be moving on to the finals of the Regional Tournament, no doubts!"

After the battle, J.P ran up to Hawke to bring bad news.

"Hawke, Elijah was just beaten by Orlando!" he exclaimed.

"No kidding?" Hawke asked.

"That means your facing Orlando in the final round!" J.P shouted. DJ Jazzman's voice echoed over the stadium at that moment.

"The finals of the Regional Champs is starting in ten minutes! Will our finalists prepare now?"

"I swear I'll crush that creep!" ten minutes later, after J.P had repaired Hawke's blade he stepped up to the stadium to face his opponent. Orlando.

"So it's you!" Orlando grinned.

"It's me. And I swear I'll take you down." Hawke growled, clipping his Dragoon to his launcher.

"Dream on." Orlando smirked.

**Beyblader: **_Orlando_

**Beyblade:**

**Atk: **

**Def: **

**End: **

**Bit Beast: **_Hammer Shark_

**Attack: **_Shark Thrash_

"And here's the newcomer to Beyblading, the one, the only, Hawke Takeshi!"

**Beyblader: **_Hawke_

**Beyblade:**

**Atk: **

**Def: **

**End: **

**Bit Beast: **_Dragoon_

**Attack: **_Phantom Hurricane_

"Let's get this party started!!!" Jazzman cried. "The stadium we'll be playing on today is Water vs. Land bowl! As you can see, half the stadium is land, and the other, water. Let's see how well our two bladers use this dish!" Hawke and Orlando held out their arms.

"Three… two… one… LET IT RIP!"

"Go Dragoon!"

"Hammer Shark!"

"Both bladers have ripped onto the land area of the dish and it's starting to get hot!" Jazzman shouted.

"Dragoon, go all out!" Hawke shouted as his blade started to slam into Orlando's.

"Hammer Shark! Titan Smash!" the Hammer Shark slammed into the ground and let out a shockwave so powerful it almost knocked Dragoon into the water.

"Stay on him Dragoon!" Hawke shouted.

"It's no use!" Orlando grinned. "I can sense victory already!"

"You wish!" Hawke replied. "Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane attack!" but unfortunately, Orlando dodged it.

"Hawke! You gotta concentrate!" J.P yelled from the sidelines.

"Right, concentrate, focus Hawke!" he thought to himself.

"Hammer Shark, go for the final attack!" Orlando's blade zipped past Dragoon and dropped into the water.

"What could the American champion be thinking?!" DJ Jazzman asked.

"What's he doing?" Hawke asked. Orlando just smirked as he called his attack.

"Hammer Shark! Shark Thrash attack!!!" before Hawke new what was going on, the water all became one and soared into the sky, ready to wash out the whole stadium.

"Orlando's going to wash Hawke out!" Jazzman cried. "Can this be all over?"

"Think Hawke!" J.P shouted. "Think what to do to help you win!"

"Huh?"

"Victory is mine!" Orlando shouted. "Take him down Hammer Shark!"

"Call out your bit beast Hawke!" J.P yelled. "Do it now!"

"I know what to do…" Hawke grinned. "Come on out Dragoon!" for the first time since Hawke got Dragoon, the blue dragon finally made its appearance. Dragoon rose from the blade a roared.

"What?" Orlando exclaimed. "He had a bit beast all along?" the water that Hammer Shark was using was rushing down toward Dragoon…

"Phantom Hurricane Attack!" Dragoon's power exploded. Hawke hadn't seen this much power in his life. Dragoon Phantom spun so fast it whipped up tornado, that sucked up the water Hammer Shark was using to attack with. Not only did it suck up the water, but it sucked up Orlando's blade as well, throwing it out of the dish.

"There you have it folks!" Jazzman cried. "The new Regional Champion is… Hawke!"

As the crowd cheered wildly for their new regional champ, the head of the BBA (Beyblade Battle Association), Mr. Stone, came out to congratulate Hawke.

"Well done indeed, very well played." he smiled, shaking Hawke's hand.

"Thank you Mr. Stone, sir."

"I was wondering, I'm sure you would like to enter the World Championships?" Mr. Stone asked.

"Oh yes, definitely!" Hawke grinned.

"Of course… you'll need to find a team…"

"Oh…" Hawke sighed. He had no one that he knew as a close friend that Beybladed.

"You might want to gather some friends so that you can enter hey?" Mr. Stone added.

"I'll try, sir…"

"Well, I'll see you at the World Tournament then," he waved and walked off as J.P headed over to him.

"Where am I gonna find a team before the World Championships starts?" he groaned.

"Well, I haven't a clue, but you better, if you want to compete." J.P said.

"Thanks for the help," Hawke said sarcastically.

As Hawke and J.P headed home, Hawke was still in deep thought about where he was going to get together a team before the World Championships.

"Still haven't though of anyone that Beyblades yet?" J.P asked.

"No, and the World Champs are in five weeks!" Hawke complained. "What am I going to do?"

To Be Continued…

This fic is by me and my second one to be released on fanfic.... no flames pleeze but Review. Thanks

Galaxy Storm Turbo


	2. Chapter Two: Gathering a Team

_BEYBLADE_

**_Generation X _**

Episode 2: Gathering a Team

Ok Monarch, you wanted some bios, well here you are:

Hawke Takeshi:

Bio: Hawke has no parents, only his grandpa Tyson ;). He was trained a taught how to blade by Tyson and finally was handed down the bit beast Dragoon (in this chap, you'll see J.P use Kenny's old data to re-create Dragoon Galaxy.)

Elijah:

Bio: Elijah is sorta related to Max, you could connect the dots, like, Elijah does have Draciel Golem, but i didn't really want the Bladebreakers to get involved... after all, it is the NEXT GENERATION of blading.

Zeru:

Bio: Zeru is pretty much like Kai. He's the string-silent type, his bit-beast is Dranzer and he likes to take down his opponents fast. You'll find out later how Zeru is related to Kai (my favorite charater too btw)

Kao: Kao (pronounced K-O) is a member of the White Tigers X-2 team. Yes, his bit beast is Driger Titan and his style of play is powerful, but he takes his time to take them down. He was born in the same town as Ray, and if you know the stroy of Ray's village, the legendary White Tiger bit is passed down to the chosen every generation.

Here you are Monach and all those reading, the next chapter and some bios.

Galaxy Storm Turbo

BTW: in this chapter, you'll find that King and Queen's next generation has entered the games.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week. One whole week, and still, Hawke hadn't managed to gather a team. J.P said he would help, but so far, none of his friends were Beybladers. Just Computer Nerds like him. The World Championships were only four weeks away now and he needed a team fast. Walking down the street heading back home, two teens blocked his way.

"Well, well… the Regional Champion." the boy said. Next to him was a girl. They looked a lot like brother and sister.

"What do you creeps want?" Hawke growled.

"We can see that you haven't assembled a team yet, how disappointing." the boy grinned.

"What's it to you, you big moron!" Hawke yelled.

"We wanted to challenge you, not like we'd get a challenge or anything…"

"Shut up!" Hawke shouted back in reply.

"Then why don't we battle? Right here, on the road." the boy said. "My sister and I are known as King and Queen, our team entered in the World Championships is Team Royale."

"I don't care who you are or what your team is!" Hawke shouted. "Let me pass!"

"We can't do that." King said. "The only way you'll pass is by defeating us."

"Then bring it on," Hawke said, drawing out his Beyblade. He slid the ripcord through the Catapult Launcher he used and attached his Dragoon Phantom. King drew out a dark-green Beyblade and attached it to his wrist launcher.

"On three… one… two… three…"

"Let it Rip!" Hawke ripped his Dragoon Blade as it landed on the black road with a metal _clink_. King's Beyblade landed not far away and spun in circles. "Quit playing about!" Hawke shouted.

"Try and stop me." grinned King.

"I think I will!" Hawke said. "Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane attack!"

"I've examined your Beyblade at the Regional Championships, and I know all your moves! Battle Cat, counter strike!" as King's Blade cleanly dodged the Hurricane attack, it spun around Dragoon and sent a striking counter-move.

"Drat, he's beating me," Hawke said.

"And I'll do more than beat you!" King shouted. "Battle Cat, Metal Claw attack!" the Battle Cat blade turned a silver metal color as it charged full speed for Dragoon.

"Wait…" thought Hawke. "he's going in with full power… if I can somehow repel it…"

"Time to end this battle!" King yelled.

"Now Dragoon, Phantom Barrier!" King's full-charge attack was repelled by Dragoon's Phantom Barrier and knocked back.

"What?" King stammered. "He had a shield?"

"Keep at him brother, you can't lose to a junior like him!" Queen shouted.

"Dragoon, let's show them who they're dealing with! Phantom Hurricane!" the attack knocked back Battle Cat further, stunning King.

"Oh this is useless," Queen shouted. She attached her blade to her launcher and ripped. Her blade charged forward and knocked Dragoon from its attack toward King.

"What?" Hawke stammered. "We can't play two-on-one!"

"Watch us." King grinned. "Battle Cat!"

"Vulcan Cat!" Queen shouted. Two Bit Beasts rose from King and Queen's blades and attacked.

"Vulcan Battle Claw Strike!" they shouted in unison. Dragoon was cornered. There was no where to stop their attack…

"Cloud Retreat!"

"Aerial Assault!" from out of no where, an orange and a white blade flew out of no where and repelled King and Queen's attack.

"Huh?" Hawke asked. "Who…"

"Pegasus Cloud!"

"Pegasus Aerial!" two flying Pegasus Horses appeared and charged at the unexpected King and Queen, throwing their blades back into their hands.

"What the-" King asked, looking around. Then he spotted two people, holding launchers.

"We'll be back," Queen growled, and they took off.

"Looks like you needed our help," a boy's voice chuckled.

"Hey, I don't know who you guys are but-" Hawke turned to face two familiar faces.

"Don't you?" the boy asked. He had blue hair and a red tattoo under his left eye. Next to him, was a girl, his twin, with brown hair and the same grin.

"Violet?" Hawke asked. "Oliver?"

"We're back in town." Oliver smiled.

"Boy am I glad to see you two!" Hawke grinned.

"We heard you needed a team, and we took the liberty of quitting our own team to help you out." Violet smiled.

"Really? You guys did that?" Hawke asked.

"Not just us," Oliver said. He looked behind him. Hawke saw two more old friends walk up.

"Alex! Reck!" Hawke shouted.

"We're all here for you buddy!" Alex grinned. He was a black-haired boy like Hawke, and next to him stood his partner, a blonde-haired boy named Reck.

"You're all here!" Hawke smiled.

"Buddy, you have your team." Alex grinned.

"Boys, and girl, let's go the World Championships!" Hawke grinned.

The following day, the team entered themselves under _Team Eclipse_. They then headed over to the BBA Training Facility to boost their skills as Beybladers. They hired three Beystadiums and started to practice.

"Dragoon!" Hawke called out his dragon bit beast on Oliver's Pegasus Cloud.

"Pegasus! Cloud Retreat!" Oliver shouted. his orange blade deflected Dragoon's Phantom Hurricane and returned a chilling blow.

"Aw man, what's wrong with my blade? It keeps losing momentum and its feels off balance!" Hawke sighed. J.P took a quick scan of Dragoon Phantom and discovered that the Magnacore in his blade had been severely damaged in the battle with King and Queen.

"Those creeps!" growled Hawke. "They busted my blade,"

"I'll have a new one fixed up in two days Hawke, don't worry." J.P said. and put the blade in his repair box. "Your grandpa gave me a design for a Dragoon blade. It looked pretty old. He said someone called Kenny made it. Anyway you can use this spare blade for now." he handed Hawke a smaller blade.

"Thanks." Hawke happily took the blade and continued to battle with Oliver. Hours later, they decided to have a practice match between Violet and Alex. Those two were the ones who needed to brush up on their skills the most.

"Alright, you guys ready?" J.P asked.

"I am," Alex said, holding out his blade.

"Same with me," Violet replied.

"Let it rip!" J.P cried. Violet's sky-blue blade landed in the dish in time with Alex's orange Beyblade.

"Pegasus, Aerial Assault!" Violet ordered. Her blade jumped into the air and charged down, full speed for a powerful strike.

"Orthrus, Spire Defense!" the orange blade glowed red as it created a small energy shield. Violet's blade harmlessly bounced off. "Orthrus, Twin Spire!"

"Pegasus! fall back!" Violet yelled. But too late, Orthrus commanded a two-way strike that lost Pegasus Aerial a lot of spin. Violet knew it was tine to call out her female Pegasus.

"PEGASUS!" she cried. I silvery light glowered from her Beyblade's bit chip as pink flying horse flew out from it. It immediately soared into the skies. "Let's show the what you got! Aerial Assault!" again the blade spun high above the dish, but three times as fast, and it came down three times as fast. Alex was in no position to escape. He was flattened by the attack that lost him valuable RPM.

"ORTHRUS!" from his orange blade sprouted a mighty three-headed animal with heads like sharks, plated in silver armor. "It's your time to shine! Twin Spire attack!" duplicating itself into two, Orthrus struck Pegasus Aerial from both sides, but Violet countered and repelled with her Aerial Assault. Both blades flew from the dish.

"A tie!" Hawke smiled. "You guys did really well,"

"Thanks, but I still need more practice," Alex replied.

"All of us do," Oliver said. "so let's get blading."

Long, hard days followed. The Team hardly got any sleep, any rest at all. They wanted to win this championship, and nothing was going to stand in their way.

"Hey Oliver…" Hawke started. "did your old team take your resignation well?"

"No. They sort of… got angry." Oliver said. "Started making threats towards us."

"What kind?"

"Threats to destroy our blades in the World Championships." Violet growled. "Some team."

"Yeah." Oliver sighed. "No matter, we're part of your team now, and that's all that matters."

Violet started to get up. Oliver somehow read her mind.

"We're going for a walk, we'll meet up with you in about half an hour." Oliver smiled. "We'll be ok," he added after seeing Hawke's worried look.

"Alright, but be careful." Hawke warned.

"We will be." Violet grinned and exited the Kendo Room with Oliver.

"Hey Hawke," J.P said, typing fast on his computer. "just a few more adjustments and I'll have Dragoon done up as good as new, ok?"

"Thanks a lot J.P!" Hawke grinned.

Oliver and Violet were sitting in on a bench in the park, their blades spinning around and around in the dirt in front of them. Suddenly, out of no where, two blades attacked them.

"What the heck?" Oliver jumped up, startled. From the shadows, walked two familiar faces.

"King and Queen!" Violet growled.

"We've been following you." Queen grinned. "Revenge for our last meeting will be ours."

"Dream on!" Oliver shouted.

"With our new blades, you can start dreaming kid!" King yelled.

"New blades?" Oliver then saw the new designs spinning in front of them.

"Meet Battle Cat X!" King grinned.

"And Vulcan Cat GT!" Queen added. "These are our prized blades for the World Tournament."

"Well, your prized possession is about to the smashed to bits! Let it Rip!" Oliver launched his Pegasus Cloud blade at the same moment Violet ripped up Pegasus Aerial.

"This time you won't prevail! Battle Cat, Rapid Claw!"

"Pegasus! Evade!" but Battle Cat mimicked its every move and managed to hit Pegasus Cloud.

"Aerial Assault Pegasus Aerial!" Violet shouted. Attacking from above, she thought she had them, but she thought wrong.

"Vulcan Cat, Mirror Move!" dodging and repelling her opponent, Queen threw Violet's blade back.

"Time to go for a full-charge!" Oliver shouted. "Pegasus, Cloud Retreat, maximum strength!"

"Alright Battle Cat X, let's show them your real power! Evade and use your Revolver Axe attack!" King grinned. Battle Cat flipped onto its side and rolled toward a charging Pegasus. As they collided, King's Battle Cat was spinning next to fallen blade. King's Revolver Axe Attack had sliced the whole top-half of Oliver's Pegasus Cloud in two.

"Oh no!" Oliver shouted-wide-eyed in stunned delusion. His blade was destroyed in one attack.

"Now, it's time to take out the lady," Queen grinned evilly. "Vulcan Cat, Spectacular Strike!"

"Battle Cat! Revolver Axe!"

"Pegasus! Look out!" Violet yelled. She closed her eyes, waiting to hear a sickening crunch… _clink_! She peeked up. A white Beyblade was spinning in front of hers, a blade that apparently repelled King and Queen. She turned to see a boy standing, looking a King and Queen with vicious eyes.

"Hawke!" she cried.

"Nobody messes with my teammates." he growled. "NOBODY!"

"Well, well. The loser's back." King chuckled.

"King and Queen." Hawke sighed. "BACK OFF MY FRIENDS!"

"Come and make us!" King shouted. "Battle Cat! Revolver Axe!" Battle Cat turned on its side again for a full-on death charge…

"GALAXY STORM!" Hawke growled. Suddenly, a strong wind whipped up as Dragoon created a powerful sucking tornado of death. It froze Battle Cat in its steps. "Finish him!" throwing Battle Cat into a brick wall, he shattered the base totally. Queen quickly picked her blade off the ground in fear.

"We'll see you in the World Tournament!" they roared, taking off.

"Hawke, thanks…" Oliver grinned.

"Hey, you helped me out as well, right? What are friends for?"

"That's a pretty impressive blade," Violet smiled.

"J.P just finished it. It holds an Engine Gear which gave me an overall advantage. My new blade is now Dragoon Galaxy, and he's going to win it for me in the World Champs!" Oliver walked over to his broken blade.

"Pegasus…." he sighed, picking up the bits and pieces of his blade.

"Oliver are you…ok?"

"Hey guys, don't worry, I'll be ok," Oliver forced a grin. "do you think…. J.P could fix my blade?"

"Yeah no problem, he'll understand!" Hawke grinned.

"Next stop, world championships!" Violet smiled as they walked off home in the sky's sunset.

To Be Continued….

That's no. Two. R&R no flames pleeze

Galaxy Strom Turbo.

PS. Here's the teams and bit beasts (youll recognize some and some i took off Yu-Gi-Oh! But i'm not going to use them in the story, so don't worry.):

Teams and their Bit Beasts/ Attacks 

****

**BBA Eclipse **

-Dragoon Torpedo Turbo-_Torpedo Twister_

-Sky Pegasus-_Cloud Retreat, Sky Beam _

-Pegasus Angel-_Ariel Assault_

-Orthrus-_Twin Spire_

-Cerberus-_Chain Storm_

**White Tigers X-2 **

-Driger Titan Turbo_-Titan Claw _

-Galax_-Scratch Attack _

-Flash Cheetah_-Flash Fire _

-Galeon 5_-Spiral Lightning _

**PPB Legendz **

-Draciel Golem Turbo_-Boulder Bash _

-Ariel-

-Gabriel

-Pierce Hedgehog_-Spike Cannon_

-Fire Crab Flame_-Fire Defense _

**Masters of the Skies **

-Dranzer Meteor Turbo_-Meteor Flame _

-Flame Phoenix X_-Volcanic Ash _

-Jet Falcon_-Sound Barrier _

-Speeding Eagle Universe_-TBA _

**Falcon Force **

-Griffolyon 4_-Wing Dagger_

-Hyozanryu Diamond_-Diamond Blade _

-Gale Lizard_-Gale Force _

-Garuda Eagle Gravity_-Gravity Flames _

**Team Royale **

-Battle Cat X_-Metal Claw _

-Vulcan Cat GT_-Vulcan Battle Claw _

**Dynamo Boys **

-Wolborg AF_-Novae Rog_

-Seaborg Five_-Tidal Wave _

-Falborg_-Sonic Wind_

-Wyborg_-Death Python_


	3. Chapter Three: The World Championships B...

_BEYBLADE_

**_Generation X_**

Episode 3: The World Championships Begin

The day had come. Team Eclipse had changed their name to BBA Eclipse and they were ready to battle in the first round of the tournament.

While the commentators Brad Best and AJ Topper gave introductions, J.P handed back Oliver's and Violet's new blades.

"I've given them new Engine Gears and a whole new body."

"Wow J.P these are great!" Violet smiled.

"Oliver, your blade is Sky Pegasus, and Violet, yours is Angel Pegasus." J.P explained. Then they heard AJ cry:

"Welcome all to the BBA World Championships! We are your commentators, Brad and AJ, so let's get this party started!" AJ shouted. "First team is BBA Eclipse! Their Representatives are twin Beybladers Oliver and Violet! Chosen to face them my random, is the Masters of the Skies!"

"Oh no!" Hawke cried.

"Our old team!" Oliver shouted. "No!" as Violet and Oliver stepped up to the dish, they saw their former teammates, Tom and Michelle.

"As I told you when you left, we'll destroy your blades and leave the pieces in a dish!" Tom grinned.

"Quit it Tom, we're not buying anything you say anymore." Violet snapped.

"Have it your way," Tom shrugged. He looked back at the team captain, Sam, and he gave a slight nod. "this is going to be a sweet victory!"

"On your marks!" Jazzman cried. "Three, two, one… LET IT RIP!"

"Go Flame Phoenix!"

"Jet Flacon!"

"Sky Pegasus!"

"Angel Pegasus!"

"And so begins the two-on-two battle!" Jazzman reported. "And Tom takes no time to call out his bit beast, Flame Phoenix."

"Flame Phoenix, Volcanic Ash!"

"Angel Pegasus! Celestial Arrow!" charged with a pink glowing light, Violet's new blade gave Toms blade a piece of its own medicine, nearly throwing it out of the dish.

"Wow," she thought. "J.P really improved the power of my blade…"

"Jet Falcon, let's go!" the grey blade sped forward, toward Oliver.

"Alright Sky Pegasus, let's roll!"

"Jet Falcon, Sound Barrier!"

"Sky Beam!" as the two blades collided, Jet Flacon was thrown sky-high.

"Now's your chance Pegasus, Aerial Assault!" Angel Pegasus threw itself into the air and gave a nice, clean slice attack, kicking Jet Flacon to ground.

"Michelle lost!" Lloyd shouted.

"Calm down Lloyd," Zeru said. "we'll send you out when we are ready."

"And Michelle takes a crushing defeat from Violet's Angel Pegasus!"

"Go now Lloyd," Zeru ordered.

"Alright!" Lloyd ran forward, clicked in his blade and launched. "Go, Speeding Eagle!"

"What?!" Hawke shouted. "They can't do that!"

"What now Oliver?" Violet asked her brother.

"We keep fighting." Oliver said sternly. Michelle grinned as she picked up her blade and launched it back in the dish.

"No fair!" Hawke cried. "Three-on-two!"

"Now wait a minute…" Jazzman said.

"I'm going out there!" Hawke shouted.

"Hawke, wait," Alex tried to hold him back but failed to.

"Let's do a triple assault guys!" Michelle grinned.

"Yeah…"

"Dragoon!" a white blade suddenly broke up their perfect threesome attack.

"You!" Tom growled.

"Go Dragoon! Galaxy Storm!" Dragoon spun at full speed to shield his teammates, and whipped up a massive tidal tornado for defense. All three opposition blades were thrown back.

"C'mon guys, let's get back into shape and find a way around the tornado wall!" Tom grinned.

"You got it Tom," Lloyd agreed, and charged forward. All three enemy blades formed a perfect line and combined strengths, aiming it all at Dragoon.

"Look out Hawke!" Oliver cried.

"Oliver, we have to do a dual Special." Hawke said quickly. "Let's do it, now!"

"Alright… but…"

"There's no time!" Hawke shouted. "Dragoon!"

"Sky Pegasus!"

"Galaxy Beam!" they called in unison. With their combined powers, Oliver and Hawke managed to throw all three opposition blades out of the dish.

"We… lost?" Tom stammered.

"And the win goes to…. the BBA Eclipse!" Jazzman shouted. "Round one is over folks! And we're going to give our teams ten minutes to prepare for round two."

"That was amazing you guys," Alex grinned.

"Yeah, way to go." Reck said, giving them a thumbs up.

"You're up next Alex, so give it all you've got." Hawke grinned. "Make us proud."

"You got it," Alex said. J.P was busy fiddling with Alex's Orthrus Beyblade.

"I've analyzed our opposing team, and with some minor adjustments to your Beyblade, we actually might win the second round for a straight set victory." he said, handing the orange blade to Alex. "I've changed Orthrus's base so it will have more endurance in battle. Remember to use your engine gear wisely, and unleash it when needed."

"Gotcha Chief," Alex winked. He winded up his Engine Gear and clinked it onto his Launcher.

"Will the two competitors please step up to the dish!" DJ Jazzman shouted.

"Let's take a look at these two new bladers AJ," Brad said, as Alex's stats appeared on the Game Screen.

**Beyblader: **_Alex_

**Team: **_BBA Eclipse_

**Bit Beast: **_Orthrus_

**Special Attack: **_Twin Spire_

"That is one tough profile Brad!" AJ said, breathing out a heavy sigh.

"Yes, that is a good one. Alex has joined the BBA Eclipse after leaving his old team, Jet X for unknown reasons."

"Right you are Brad," AJ replied. "but that's no reason for his opponent to fear him, let's take a look at Zeru's profile for the Masters Of the Skies team."

**Beyblader: **_Zeru _

**Team: **_Masters of the Skies_

**Bit Beast: **_Dranzer_

**Special Attack: **_Flame Saber_

"He's one tough cookie AJ," Brad said, as Zeru stepped up to the dish.

"That's right Brad," AJ replied. "and the one thing Alex should fear is Zeru's fearless Phoenix Bit Beast, Dranzer."

"Dranzer…" Hawke wondered.

"Beybladers are you ready?!" Jazzman cried.

"Bring it on," Alex gritted. Zeru merely remained silent.

"Three, two, one… LET IT RIP!"

"Rip it up Orthrus!" Alex shouted.

"Dranzer, take him down!" Sam cried.

"Here we go," AJ shouted. "the match has only just started and it's already heating up, with, it looks like, Sam from M.O.T.S on the offensive."

"Alex is going to have a tough time defending against Zeru," Brad added.

"Orthrus, double back and strike!" Alex ordered.

"Not going to work," Zeru grinned. "you see, my Dranzer Flame has the power to avoid return attacks."

"Then how am I supposed to beat it?" Alex asked, stunned.

"Dranzer! Flame Saber!" spinning to the end of the dish, he hovered high in the air for a few moments, then came down, spinning faster than ever, flames starting to erupt from the base of Dranzer.

"Orthrus, dodge!" Alex shouted. Orthrus barely managed to escape.

"Alex is getting trounced out there!" Hawke shouted.

"Zeru's Dranzer is quick and powerful, and I've only seen that once from another blade, Dragoon!" J.P announced.

"You mean that Dranzer has the same equivalent to Dragoon?" Hawke asked.

"Not necessarily. Dranzer's attack and defense capabilities are somewhat a lot weaker than Dragoon Galaxy, but it possesses the same power." J.P replied.

"Wow, it looks like Orthrus is now on the offensive, going hard down at Dranzer!" AJ shouted.

"He's going to have to do better than that to win, though AJ," Brad replied.

"Now's my chance!" Alex thought. "I have to attack now or I'll be wiped out!"

"What are you waiting for?" Zeru growled.

"Nothing," Alex replied quickly.

"Then let's see what your pathetic Bit Beast can do, then!" Zeru shouted. "Give me your BEST!"

"You asked for it!" Alex cried. "Charge Orthrus!"

"Here we go AJ," Brad said. "Alex is going in for the big one, but will it be enough?"

"I'm not sure Brad, but we'll soon find out!" AJ replied.

"Release Engine Gear!" Alex shouted. His blade gained a sudden burst of speed and power. "Orthrus, Twin Spire attack with everything you've got!"

"Dranzer, Flame Saber!" as fire met earth, the dish exploded in a mass of pressure, causing it to crack and break. The smoke cleared, and what everyone saw shocked them. Alex's Orthrus was lying on a smoking heap beside the broken beystadium while Zeru's Dranzer remained spinning strongly.

"The match goes to Masters of the Skies!" Jazzman cried. Alex was still in shock as he went to pick up his smoking Beyblade.

"I don't understand…" he stammered. "I put everything into that attack… and I still lost…"

Zeru grabbed up his blade and just walked off. "

"Alex, are you ok?" Hawke asked.

"I don't believe it," he stammered again. "I thought I had it in the bag…"

"It's not you Alex," J.P said. "it's Sam's Bit Beast Dranzer."

"What about it?" Alex asked.

"He's one of the most powerful bit beast to ever exist." J.P said.

"That doesn't explain why I could lose so easily!" Alex shouted.

"Alex." Hawke said sternly. He looked up, curious about what Hawke was doing.

"We will win." he said. "I'm facing Sam next, and I swear I'll take him down."

"Thanks buddy but… I don't think even your Dragoon Galaxy stands a chance." he replied.

"We'll see about that." Hawke said and walked toward the stadium.

"Stepping up now is the Team Leader of the BBA Eclipse, Hawke!"

**Beyblader: **_Hawke_

**Team: **_BBA Eclipse_

**Bit Beast: **_Dragoon Galaxy_

**Special Attack: **_Galaxy Storm_

"That is one impressive file, AJ," Brad said. "but he'll have to watch his opponent, very closely…"

**Beyblader: **_Zeru_

**Team: **_Masters of the Skies_

**Bit Beast: **_Dranzer Flame_

**Special Attack: **_Flame Saber_

"Let's get this final round underway!" DJ Jazzman shouted. "Beybladers, position yourself and get ready!" Zeru silently attached his blade to the launcher and got ready. Hawke did the same.

"Three, two, one… LET IT RIP!"

"Go, Galaxy!" Hawke shouted.

"Dranzer… CHARGE!" it took less than a second before the two blades attacked each other head on. "Dranzer, go for it!"

"Dragoon, Attack!"

"It looks like this battle is going to be over soon AJ," Brad said.

"Dranzer, Flame Saber!" the bit beast spirit of Dranzer the Phoenix was released. The fire bird swooped forward to attack….

"Release Engine Gear! Dragoon, Galaxy Storm!" the two blades slammed into one another, as bits of their Beyblades were chipped off. Both Beyblades were thrown back, but managed to remain in the game.

"It looks like it's just getting warmed up AJ," Brad said.

"Hawke's really holding his own out there…" Alex said. "he really wants to win?"

"Go for it Dragoon!" Hawke cried.

"Dranzer, attack!" the two blades were still going at each other, trying to catch one another off guard.

"He must have some weakness…" Hawke thought. Then he remembered… "Dranzer loses endurance while in the air… if I could attack then, I'll win!"

"Hawke's up to something Brad," AJ said. "let's see what."

"All I have to do is get him to attack…" Hawke grinned at his master plan. He ordered Dragoon to stand down and defend.

"Why is he leaving himself wide open like that!" Reck shouted. "He's totally vulnerable!"

"I wouldn't be so sure." Oliver said. "I think Hawke is doing this on purpose."

"For what?! To lose?" Alex shouted.

"Wait and see." Oliver sighed.

"I've got it!" J.P shouted. "Hawke is trying to draw Zeru into an attack!"

"I wonder what his plan is…" Alex thought. "whatever it is, I hope it's a good one."

"Wow, it looks like Zeru is going in for the big attack!" AJ shouted.

"Let's see Dragoon stand this attack," Brad added. "it sure won't be pretty."

"He's left himself wide open for an attack…" Zeru thought. "But why? Should I attack?"

"What are you waiting for Zeru?" Hawke grinned.

"Nothing…" Zeru replied sourly. "I must attack!" he thought bitterly. "My only chance is now!"

"C'mon, give me your best shot!" Hawke shouted.

"Let's go Dranzer!" Zeru screamed.

"Hey J.P," Alex said. "give me the speed stats on Hawke's and Zeru's Beyblades."

"Well, Zeru's Dranzer is spinning at forty-five hundred RPM, and Hawke's is sitting at fifty-seven RPM." J.P replied.

"So his plan was to draw out enough time to cause Dranzer to lose spin." Alex thought.

"Dranzer has taken to the air!" Jazzman shouted. "Will Dragoon be able to dodge this?" hovering in the air for a few moments, Zeru gathered his blade's power and attacked.

"Flame Saber!" Dranzer dived down, gathering speed as he did.

"Dranzer is now spinning at ninety-seven hundred RPM and counting!" J.P shouted, astounded.

"Now's my chance!" Hawke thought, grinning.

"You're going down!" Zeru screamed. "It's over!"

"I don't think so." Hawke grinned. "You just made your final mistake."

"What are you talking about?" asked Zeru.

"Dragoon! Galaxy Storm with everything you've got!" Dragoon spun out so fast it stormed up it's most powerful Galaxy Storm tornado.

"Dragoon is now on ten thousand and fifty RPM and counting…!" J.P shouted. "He's spinning faster than Dranzer!"

"Dranzer!" Zeru cried.

"Throw him out Dragoon!" Hawke cried. The Galaxy tornado carried Dranzer into the sky and threw him out if the dish.

"And the Hawke takes the final win for the BBA Eclipse!" Jazzman announced. "BBA Eclipse advance to the next round!"

"Alright!" Alex grinned. "Way to go Hawke!"

"Yeah!" Hawke back to his team. The first battle of the World Championships was over, but this was just the beginning. There was way more to come…

To Be Continued…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know if u guys liked this one.... but pleze be nice.... the next ones will be better, promise. The BBA Eclipse goes up against White Tigers X-2 next! Let me know if want anything changed that hasn't beein on the story yet. ;)

Galaxy Storm Turbo


End file.
